


Need A Little Sugar

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ethel's never met a woman like Gilda before.  But before the day's over, she'll know her very well.





	Need A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Ethel was just putting her apple pie into the oven when the sound of a sputtering car caught her attention. Thinking it might be her husband’s, she closed the oven and fixed her hair by the window reflection. She hurried to the front door, opening it with a small flourish, smile already on and bright.

But it wasn’t her husband.

It was a woman.

Well, the bottom half of a woman. She was bent over the front of a car, her royal blue dress hugging her curves, displaying rather well-rounded… assets. With a dramatic sigh, she stood up, putting a hand on her back as she stretched. As if realizing that someone was watching her, she turned around.

She was beautiful. Dark and tall, with wavy brown hair that fell in large curls around her face. Her eyes were bright and lively, and they looked Ethel over with a fierce intensity.

Ethel grabbed hold of the doorway to keep herself from swooning.

“Hello,” the beautiful woman said. “I’m afraid my car won’t start. Would you happen to have the number of a garage?”

Ethel just stared. Slowly, the words sunk in. “Oh! Oh, yes, I think I do. Please, won’t you come inside?”

“Thank you,” the woman said. “It is quite hot today.”

“Yes, very warm,” Ethel agreed, although she hadn’t been outside until just now. “The weatherman has been saying it’s going to be warm all week. Don’t you find it nice? I mean, not the heat, but we have such lovely days when it’s warm.”

Oh god, she was babbling. Her cheeks flushed.

The woman smiled patiently at her, and, oh!, if Ethel didn’t just want to kiss that pretty mouth of hers.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Ethel said. “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Ethel Roberts.”

The woman smiled wider and held out her hand. “Gilda Anders.”

“Gilda,” Ethel repeated. She had pronounced it like the ‘j’ in Judy. How wonderful.

Gilda arched an elegant eyebrow, her hand still outstretched. Ethel flushed and shook it. Her touch was electrifying. Ethel held her hand for longer than was decent.

The telephone rang, snapping Ethel out of her trance.

“Right! Telephone. You need the—the telephone!” She rushed to it, picking up the receiver in such haste she nearly dropped it. “Hello? Yes. Oh, yes, dear! You can’t? No, that’s all right. Give Roger my love. Tell him to drop in next time. Goodbye, darling.”

Ethel returned the receiver to the base. It took her a long moment to realize Gilda was right behind her.

“Husband out for the night?” Gilda asked.

Ethel nodded. “Old friend in town. He’s going to stay there tonight.”

Gilda put a hand on Ethel’s shoulder and sat down beside her. “That leaves you alone.”

Ethel nodded again.

Gilda kissed her cheek. Ethel blushed.

“We can always call the garage tomorrow,” Gilda said, her voice low and full of promises.

Ethel turned her head and Gilda caught her up in her hands, kissing her deeply. Ethel clutched Gilda’s dress, holding her close. Gilda hiked up her skirt and climbed into Ethel’s lap, kissing her face, one hand going to her hair to let it down.

Ethel moaned, her hands wrapped around Gilda’s waist. Gilda undid the buttons on Ethel’s top and rubbed her breasts. Ethel gasped. Her husband was never this attentive. She inhaled the scent of Gilda’s perfume. There was something else, something that twigged the housewife in her. What was that smell? It was nice, fruity.

Ethel’s eyes snapped open. “My pie!”

She pushed Gilda aside, running to the oven. She pulled the pie out with her skirt, her top hanging down around her waist. She set the pie on the counter and sighed. Crisis averted.

Laughter brought her back to the present. Gilda got up, not bothering to smooth her dress, and walked over to Ethel, kissing her nose. “You’re too cute.”

Ethel blushed, suddenly very aware how exposed she was in just her bra and skirt. Gilda took her hand.

“Show me the bedroom,” she said. “And later we can deal with your husband.”

Ethel nodded, all thoughts of her husband already gone from her mind, and led her beautiful Gilda down the hall.


End file.
